Yard Work
by skyeward
Summary: Haruka x Michiru. Haruka learns to love mowing the lawn. REDONE, MAY 2005! Total rewrite. Don't worry, I made it suck less this time.


Yard Work  
Series: Sailor Moon  
Pairing: Haruka x Michiru  
Rating: PG  
Written: 15 December 2003  
Re-written: 19 May 2005

* * *

With the stealth of a ninja, she snuck down the stairs, looking quickly back and forth and relaxing only marginally when the coast appeared to be clear. Her senses on full alert, she crept towards the exit and sweet, sweet freedom. With nary a sound, she kicked off her house slippers, scooped her shoes up, and tiptoed towards the door.

Jingle! Jingle!

She froze, closing her eyes and wishing that the sound would please just go away.

Jingle! Jingle!

Cursing inwardly, she looked up the stairs. There, halfway up, stood her smirking arch-nemesis (also known as her beautiful wife), and dangling from one perfect finger...

"My keys!" Haruka stood up, shoes dangling from one hand. The wicked smile on Michiru's porcelain features only widened.

"Planning on going somewhere, _dear_?" Michiru asked, her voice dripping sweetness and evil. Haruka thought fast. She didn't want to die, and she couldn't put up with another night of sleeping on the couch while Hotaru watched those grisly medical shows.

"Umm...no, not really." She said, doing her best to look innocent. She slowly slid the shoes behind her, trying to hide them from view. Michiru made her way down the steps, her hips swinging seductively, and Haruka found her eyes riveted to her wife's chest. While she wondered idly if Michiru was wearing a push-up bra of some kind, the shorter woman came to stand very close to her. Keys still in hand, she looped her arms around Haruka's neck, smiling at her. The race car driver smiled back timidly, and Michiru's smile turned evil.

Reaching down, she snatched the shoes from Haruka's hand and held them up pointedly.

"Not going anywhere, hmm? Then why did you have your shoes?" Haruka froze, thinking desperately.

"Well, I was just going to, umm...get some gasoline for the lawn mower." She put on her best 'dandy' smile, but the water senshi wasn't buying it.

"We have gasoline, dear." More quick thinking on Haruka's part.

"Did I say gasoline? I meant...oil! Yes, I'm sure we need oil for it!" Michiru dropped the shoes and keys and stepped in close again, tracing idle patterns on Haruka's chest with one fingertip.

"Oil, is it then?" Haruka began to relax, thinking that maybe Michiru was buying the story. And then Michiru grabbed her shirt by the collar and pulled her down, whispering in her ear.

"We have oil, Haruka. Would you like to try again? This time, we can play for a night on the couch." Her breath brushed warmly against Haruka's ear, and she clamped down on the urge to just give in to her partner's incredible sex appeal.

She shrugged, "Just going out for a bit." Inwardly, she was cursing the affect that Michiru was having on her, and the fact that the other woman most definitely knew exactly what she was doing. Her knees nearly buckled when Michiru sucked lightly at her earlobe.

"You lose. Would you like to go for a week, this time?"

Doing a remarkable imitation of a pouting six-year-old, Haruka finally gave in, muttering, "Fine. I was trying to get out of mowing the lawn." Michiru lifted her face to look at Haruka, smiling broadly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Gracefully ignoring Haruka's grumbles about 'blackmail', she stood up on her toes to plant a very..._promising_ kiss on those pouting lips before stepping back and smiling. "Depending on how fast you work, there might just be more where that came from."

And with that, she left a startled Haruka standing in the entryway, jaw hanging open. It didn't take long for the blonde to gather her wits, stuff her feet into her shoes, and bolt for the door.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, a much more subdued Haruka re-entered the house. Wearily kicking her shoes off without a thought to where they landed, she stepped into her discarded house slippers and trudged up the stairs, intent on a shower, a long soak in a very hot tub, and some sleep.

She trailed through the bedroom she shared with Michiru, discarding clothes as she went. It didn't take long before she was sitting on a plastic stool under the shower spray, scrubbing bits of grass out of her hair and sighing with pleasure at the feel of the hot water on her sweaty skin. Finished rinsing, she stood and pressed the button on the bathtub that would automatically fill it with steamy hot water.

By the time the tub was mostly full, Haruka was more than eager to slip into it. Just as she placed her foot into the water, she heard the doorknob turn and the door begin to open. Looking backover her shoulder, her jaw dropped for the second time that day. Michiru was standing framed in the doorway with nothing but an inviting smile on. As Haruka continued to stand and stare, the aqua-haired woman shut the door and stalked closer to her.

The wind senshi's brain had pretty much shut down, so she didn't resist at all as Michiru pushed her down into the tub and straddled her waist. It only took one kiss for her libido to take over for her brain, and she wrapped her arms around her lover, who leaned over to whisper in her ear again.

"Yes, there is most certainly more where that came from." Haruka decided that she liked mowing the lawn very, very much.


End file.
